


Shatter Me

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Bucky Barnes, Angry Steve Rogers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Avengers Pack, Bearded Steve Rogers, Breeding Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooper and Lila Barton are little shits, Disguise, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Eventual Smut, Fertility Issues, French, Friends to Lovers, Hydra (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Multi, Mutant Reader, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paris (City), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Short-Haired Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Speaks Russian, Threesome - F/M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: You're an Omega Avenger. You're also a mutant. You've been apart of the Avengers Pack for as long as you can remember.But you have a problem. You're in love with the Alphas Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.Alphas Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have been through everything together. They've been together, until the end of the line. But they've got a problem too- they're secretly in love with you too, and are really getting fed up with you keeping them at arm's length.Perhaps this undercover mission in Paris will solve all three of your problems.| Content Warnings for some rough sex, some blood, and violence, as well as Steve and Bucky beheading someone. |
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> | Hello everybody! I've been in a little writing rut, so I came up with this, haha. I was originally planning to have a full, long one-shot, but my muse got a little frisky and now, it's gonna be split into two chapters. This is also a breather for me because Satellite Heart has so many feels that I wanted to tone it down a little bit and go back to my roots, lol. So, have a Stucky x Reader ABO! 
> 
> Italics is for Russian, as always.

Sometimes, everything stopped for you and you were reminded of Hydra again, being stuck there, stuck in your cell. Having all those tubes on you, around you as they experimented on you. 

Sometimes you remembered the screaming. Other days you remembered when you had broken free with your Seismokinesis powers, slaughtering the scientists Carrie style before you blew up the building.

You felt guilty afterwards. When you joined SHIELD and Natasha Romanoff had been assigned as your S.O, you had broken down during training. As an Omega, Natasha understood your feelings firsthand. From a fellow Omega to another Omega- she could sympathize. She could also sympathize with having your life ripped apart from you. The Red Room had done that to her. It wasn’t until Bucky and Clint that made her see. 

But unlike Natasha, you didn’t have anyone to fall back on. You didn’t have a support system. Hydra had been smart to keep you and Bucky away from each other while the organization had still been running. But you did meet Bucky, back when he was Winter a few times. He never said anything to you- he had never been ordered to. But you sensed that he meant no harm to you. 

Your escape from Hydra had been a fit of rage. All those emotions that you had felt over the years. It had felt good, seeing all your tormentors there on the floor. But then after that, you called yourself a monster and were determined to do good- bring peace into the world. It took a while, you were still doing it after all those years. Helping build a nicer world. Helping other people in need. Being as nice as you could. It was an uphill battle most days, but you were very happy to call yourself an Avenger. You saved the world from aliens, and Hydra coming back. You even got to meet T’Challa, albeit not under the right circumstances.

It had been decades, and still- you were not bonded. You still had no mark on your gland. You were infamous for it too- one of the only few Avengers to not have a bonding mark on your neck. You knew Sam Wilson, a fellow Alpha, didn’t have a mating mark on his neck either. The other Alpha was a free spirit, so to speak. He had a girlfriend, some psycho chick from Accounting who was an Omega like you, but you never really talked to her. Bruce Banner, a fellow Beta, was mated to Darcy Lewis, an Omega. You’d met Darcy before- she was nice. She brought out the best in Bruce. They were cute together. 

Then there was Rhodey. He had been bonded to Pepper and Tony since the dawn of time. The Alpha, Beta, and Omega were adorable. Their little pup Morgan was a hellion all in itself. She had Rhodey’s eyes, Tony’s hair, and Pepper’s smile. Sometimes the Avengers would take turns taking care of her. She was in good hands.

Thor… well, Thor was often in space. You liked the Asgardian very much. He had a nice sense of humor, and he liked Pop-Tarts. He was with Darcy’s friend- Jane Foster. They were happily living on Asgard together with his adopted brother Loki, last you heard. 

And then it was Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. Ever since Steve had saved Bucky, (or rather Steve, Natasha, Sam, and you had saved Bucky), the two had been attached to the hip ever since. They were always together. Walked together. Trained together. You even caught Bucky’s tongue down Steve’s throat once on accident. You had stammered, saying that you thought you had gotten the right room and immediately tailed it out of there. You avoided the boys for a good week. Natasha and Wanda, other fellow Omegas, had a great laugh once you told them. 

**_“You caught Steve and Yasha kissing and just ran away? You didn’t ask to join?” Natasha snickered. You spluttered, your cheeks turning red. Your Omega cocked her head at you, nodding at what her fellow Omega had said._ **

**_“You’re not a virgin, are you?” Wanda questioned. “Of course not!” You replied incredulously. Natasha and Wanda hummed._ **

**_Your first time had been before Hydra had taken you. It had been with a Beta after your parents had been murdered by Hydra. You were nineteen. He was twenty-two. The two of you had skipped the whole kissing part and just went straight for the dick and vagina action. It hadn’t been good. It didn’t quite fill the hole in your heart. Then a couple of months later, you had been taken by Hydra._ **

**_Natasha and Wanda knew how hard you had it for the two supersoldiers. It had been a quietly acknowledged thing on your part, but from the boys… well… you never asked. So you didn’t really know._ **

**_Your Omega preened in you, stirring. She had wanted the boys for a long time. They were going to be their Alphas, no matter how scared you were. She was going to have her Alphas one way or another._ **

**_“And you like them, don’t you?” Natasha questioned._ **

**_Said boys were out on a mission together with Sam. You missed Sam and his humor. Sam always knew how to cheer you up, whether it be cheesy romcoms or that new Korean drama on Netflix. Because of course, the Avengers had a Netflix subscription. You were really into that Great British Baking Show with Steve, Bucky, and Sam. Mostly Bucky and Steve._ **

**_“Yes,” you replied meekly. Natasha and Wanda gave you a deadpan look._ **

**_“Then get those knots then!” Wanda encouraged you. Your face soured._ **

**_“Wanda… I’ve killed people.” Your voice was low._ **

**_“Bucky has too.” Your head cocked up at the mention of him._ **

**_Since coming back into society, Bucky had been put on trial for the crimes he committed as the Winter Soldier. It had been a long process. The trial had really kicked off when he was convicted of murdering King T’Chaka. You and Steve had jumped to his defense._ **

**_“He didn’t do anything wrong! He wasn’t even there! He was with us!” You had shouted at Ross. The Avengers froze. They looked at you, but you were on a roll._ **

**_“That’s right. We were in her room together. Watching Netflix. Do you think Bucky could’ve been in two places at once, Secretary Ross? I’m sure even the Winter Soldier couldn’t have been in two places at once.” Steve responded._ **

**_No, I couldn’t, Winter snipped in Bucky’s mind irritatedly. He looked at you and Steve, pride blooming his chest. His mates defending him. Oh, how he loved to see it._ **

**_“Not only that,” you continued, “Natasha dumped out the mission reports and info on all SHIELD agents. If you had any lick of sense, you would’ve looked into them. FRIDAY- please bring up mission report number seventeen.” You spoke into your watch._ **

**_“Right away Agent Waver.”_ **

**_The hologram hummed as you stared Ross head-on. You watched as you saw Bucky back in Siberia. It reminded you of your time in Hydra. You hadn’t been in Siberia with Bucky. If only you were, then the two of you could’ve gotten out sooner. And then you heard the screaming. You heard more shouts in Russian about the mission report._ **

**_Russian was just something that hadn’t been wiped away from you or Bucky. The language had stuck with both of you. The two of you dreamt in Russian, wrote in Russian. Talked in Russian with Natasha and Clint, her Alpha._ **

**_It could’ve been two minutes before you shut it off._ **

**_“You think a brainwashed man could’ve done that? Murder? Do you know how it feels, Secretary Ross? To be brainwashed? To not have any control of your being and being forced as a puppet for others? There’s a thing nobody ever tells you about brainwashing. You’re still there, in the subconscious of your own mind. You’re screaming to be freed but you can’t be. You’re hopeless. So tell me, Secretary, do you think a formerly brainwashed Alpha can truly commit murder again once he’s been freed?” You demanded._ **

**_Your answer was a spit to the face. A shaky hand rose to wipe it off. You could feel the familiar tingle and the white energy and there was a shout as Ross was slammed right into the wall. Your eyes glowed white as you made your way towards the wall, Steve hot on your heels. Your Omega thrashed around her cage in the confines of your mind, howling in rage at the audacity of this unknown Alpha. How dare they spit on her?_ **

**_“I did not sign up to become an Avenger to be treated like trash.” Now, little white streaks began to appear in your hair. Steve and Bucky liked that- when your eyes glowed white and the little white streaks had appeared in your hair._ **

**_“You’re lucky my father wasn’t alive to see this today. Or my mother. They would’ve been horrified to see how their daughter was treated.” You snarled._ **

**_“James Buchanan Barnes is not a murderer. He’s an innocent Alpha who was taken advantage of. Obviously, as a privileged white Alpha man, I don’t think you’ve ever seen violence done towards you. Well, I’m here to say: back off from my Alpha. He’s ours. You ever harm a hair on his head and I’ll have yours on a spike. And that’s not a fucking threat. We cool?” You growled lowly in your throat. Ross bobbed his head. You smiled innocently._ **

**_“That wasn’t so hard, now was it? See how nice it is to play nice?” Your form reverted to normal as you began to walk back to Bucky, but not before you turned back and aimed a punch right in his face._ **

**_“Oh my god, she just punched-” Rhodey breathed out in horror to Sam._ **

**_“Come on Mega, let’s go. Keep walkin’, doll.” Steve said, his scent of cinnamon and vanilla filling your nose. He put a hand on your shoulder and steered you right to Bucky. You nearly collapsed in the other Alpha’s arms as he picked you up. Bucky’s scent of sandalwood and salty air filled your nose._ **

**_“C’mon doll. We can finish the cooking show with Stevie. C’mon punk.” Bucky muttered. With an arm looped with his metal arm, the three of you headed right back into your room. Bucky kicked the door open as you made a noise._ **

**_“Don’t ruin my door asshole,” you spoke muffled. Bucky snorted._ **

**_“Now, is that nice to say after you just defended my honor, doll?” Bucky spoke sarcastically as he laid you in bed, taking off your shoes. He put them at the door with his too. He gave Steve a look as the other Alpha made a disgruntled noise before taking his off too._ **

**_“Whatever,” you muttered childishly as you grabbed your remote and turned it on for Netflix. Your boys climbed in on either side of you as the episode began._ **

**_“... It’s okay. We’ve all had terrible pasts. You just need to understand and move forward. Isn’t that’s what being an Avenger is all about?” Wanda replied with a smirk. You grumbled._ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“Then go on. Get those knots, girl. God knows we’ve been waiting since forever.”_ **

Now, it seemed, everyone knew. They seemed to just hint at it whenever the three of you were in the room, like a bunch of high schoolers. 

Which was why you had been avoiding the boys. You even stopped them from entering your room. You couldn’t talk to them. What were you going to say? Oh hi boys, sorry for avoiding you and making sure I never go on a mission with the two of you ever again because I’m a nervous wreck who has an Omega who really likes your knots?

You couldn’t face it. You really didn’t want to. 

“Hey Waver! We’re needed in the debriefing room!” Sam yelled as he jogged up to you. You had been outside, and certain scents filled your nose. 

Cinnamon and vanilla. Sandalwood and salty air. 

“On you left,” Steve panted when he ran past you and Sam. Sam scowled. 

“Really man? I’m not joggin’!” Sam yelled. Bucky snickered as he ran past the two of you. 

_“Fuck,”_ you swore. Your heart pounded in your chest. Your Omega purred when she saw her Alphas jog by. 

“Babygirl- you’re staring. What so nice about their asses, anyway?” 

You choked on your coffee. Then you smacked Sam on the shoulder playfully. 

“Was I staring at their asses? I wasn’t, right?” You asked him as the two of you continued to walk. 

“You were staring.” 

“No I wasn’t.” 

“Yes you were. Completely and utterly staring. What’s so special about their asses anyway?”  
  
“Sounds like you’re jealous, Sammie.” 

“I am not!”

Your Stark phone dinged. Sam took it out of your pocket. 

“Natasha’s askin’ for us. Let’s go.” 

You finished your coffee by the time you and Sam made it to the debriefing room. Fury was there, and he looked the same as always, not happy. 

“Wilson. I just need Rogers, Barnes, and her. You can go.” Fury said. Sam did a mock salute as you looked at Sam frantically. But the other Alpha simply pushed you into the room, despite your protests. 

You squeaked as the door shut behind you, but not before Sam sent Bucky and Steve a wink. 

You sat down at the table across from the two supersoldiers, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Right- down to business.” The bald Alpha spoke. 

“We’ve received news of a Hydra group in Paris. Drug operation.” You watched as Fury conjured the images on the screen. Your blood ran cold when seeing the familiar red and black octopus.

“What kind of drug?” Steve asked. Always the serious one. "Let me guess, cocaine?" You spoke dryly. Fury gave you a look. 

"Woah, woah Fury- I was just kidding-" You threw your hands up in surrender as Bucky snickered. "Buck," Steve scolded him. "What?" Bucky replied to his boyfriend. You looked at the two of them in disbelief. Fury cleared his throat again. 

"Right, as I was saying. This Hydra group has been selling cocaine under the table. Get into it. Destroy it. The three of you even get a free vacation out of it." Fury's voice held a little bit of humor. You blinked.

"What do you mean, a vacation?" You asked. Fury pulled something out of his pocket, throwing it on your laps. 

Passports. IDs. 

**_Phoebe Clementine Belova-Ivano-Evans. Age twenty-two. Russian. Married to James Ivano-Evans and Anthony Grant Ivano-Evans. Opera singer._ **

You got the opera singer part, being a sound mutant and all. Not that you couldn't sing- you could. But Heaven forbid anyone mention it. Singing was something you didn't like to tell people you liked to do. You weren't much of a bragger. 

Steve looked at his passport. ID. 

_**Anthony Grant Ivano-Evans. Age twenty-seven. American. Married to Phoebe Clementine Belova Ivano-Evans and James Ivano-Evans. Artist.** _

Steve got the artist part. After coming out of the ice, he started drawing again. It had been Tony and Natasha who convinced him to sell a couple of his art pieces and donate them to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York. He was happy that hadn't changed. 

Bucky looked at his passport and ID too. 

**_James Ivano-Evans. Age twenty-eight. Russian. Married to Phoebe Clementine Belova-Ivano-Evans and Anthony Grant Ivano-Evans. Aristocrat._ **

Bucky raised an eyebrow. So he was rich, huh. How interesting. 

“Wait, who made these?” He asked. 

_“I did, Yasha.”_ All three gazes turned to the person at the door. Natasha Romanoff-Barton, your fellow Omega, was grinning ear to ear. “Well, I made them. Sam and Tony just came up with the names and backstory.” She shrugged. Sam and Tony poked their heads in, shit-eating grins on their faces. 

“You like the names? We did a little research,” Sam snickered as he walked in, ignoring the disgruntled noise Natasha made. Sam plopped himself down across from you.

“You’re welcome with using my name, Capsicle. I gave Sam my blessing for you to use it,” Tony said as he strolled in as if he owned the place. Which he did. Steve just sent his teammate a look of disbelief. Then he just sighed at the Omega’s cockiness. 

“Thanks, Tony.” 

“Show them the rings, Sam.” Natasha snickered. Sam was nearly almost cackling when he pulled out the three velvet boxes from his tac pants. 

When he had gone to the rings shop and asked for three wedding rings, the Beta lady at the front had asked if maybe Sam was getting married to another Alpha and Omega, or another Beta and Omega, perhaps. Sam had laughed and shaken his head no, saying that they were for friends that needed to get their shit together.

Okay. He hadn’t said that last part. But the friend’s things were all true. He placed the three velvet boxes on the table and slid them over. Opening the box, you had to marvel at the golden ring. Your Omega crooned when she saw them. You pulled it out of the box and flipped it into the air before catching it in your palm. 

“Okay Babygirl, don’t play with them, they cost like, half of my paycheck,” Sam said. You only replied with a snort. You slipped it on your left ring finger like you were slipping on your tac suit for a mission. 

Natasha saw the look in Steve and Bucky’s eyes change. They had been good at hiding their shock over having to be fake married to you, but seeing you with that wedding ring on- made their Alphas stir. Rumble. Something primal stirred within them. Their Alphas rumbled at the sight of seeing you with a wedding ring on. Although, as they caught a glance of you tucking a piece of your hair back, revealing your unmarked gland, the soft corded muscle taunted them from where they were seated across from you. Every Alpha instinct was telling them to hoist you over their shoulders, to find a nice room to bite and mate you in. 

Yes, a bite on your unmarked gland, proving that you were theirs, and theirs only would’ve been a much better option.

But Steve and Bucky weren’t like that. They weren’t brash. They weren’t going to hunt you down, chase you, pin you down, before biting you. Mating themselves to you for as long as the three of you lived. No. They’d give you the choice, to bite their necks too. Bucky and Steve had bitten each other’s necks back in the forties. They had done it again in the twenty-first century. But they didn’t feel complete. They both felt like there was something else, another puzzle piece that would truly complete the puzzle. 

You.

What could Steve and Bucky say? It wasn’t infatuation that they felt for you. Sure, Steve had known you longer. He had met you after SHIELD had brought him out of the ice. You had been the first person he saw, unironically enough.

**_Steve grunted. He groaned, opening his eyes._ **

**_“Oh. You’re awake.” His vision blurred for a second before his vision focused. He woke up to a modern-looking room. Dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans, he hoisted himself off of the bed. You were at the doorway, casually leaning against it. Steve could smell your scent of something fresh. Like the breeze on his face. It reminded him of his happier days with Bucky._ **

**_Good god. Bucky. Buck. His Bucky. Steve felt a coil strengthening in him, like tears threatening to run down his face. You had noticed the shift in his behavior, being an Omega. It was a part of your designation to nurture, to dottle. Making your way towards him, Steve could smell the fresh scent growing closer. It was warm. Welcoming. It reminded him of home. It gave him a fuzzy feeling as if Bucky had just hugged him._ **

**_“Are you… are you the agent they assigned me? To get me used to the twenty-first century, right?” Steve asked. You smiled. A genuine one. “Yup,” you replied, “that’s me. Truth be told, I’m still finding myself in surprise at the stuff they got in this century.” you shrugged as you sat down on the bed beside him. Steve gave you a confused look. It reminded you of a Golden Retriever._ **

**_“You’re not from this century?” Steve questioned you. You shook your head. “Nah,” you told him. “I might look nineteen, but trust me, I am wayyyy older than that. I should probably be in my fifties now, actually. My birthday’s this week.” You remarked. Your birthday was one of the things that you still remembered from your time in Hydra._ **

**_“Oh. Um. Happy early birthday, I guess?” Steve replied awkwardly. A laugh left your lips as you grinned. “Thanks. Two birthday cakes wouldn’t hurt.” You mused to yourself. You did like to eat a lot of food. Food in the twenty-first century was much more different than the time period you had been born in. And especially being in Hydra. In Hydra, all they gave you were IVs to make sure you were still functional. Not enough to satisfy your hunger. Just to meet your needs, make sure you got all your nutrients._ **

**_Being freed had given you the chance to try out new food. Cooking new things, discovering your taste palette. You found you were into really creamy dishes, as well as spicy ones. The Japanese restaurant that was down the street from SHIELD headquarters had the best spicy ramen and New Year's soba._ **

**_“Two?” Steve questioned with a blonde eyebrow raised. Being a supersoldier, he needed to eat a lot. He always seemed to burn through the calories at the training camp back in the forties._ **

**_“Uh-huh,” you responded with a nod of your head. “Just for leftovers. Well,” your cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink in embarrassment, “I like to eat a lot of food. What can I say? I love food.” Steve found himself chuckling. You started to chuckle too as you got up. You even helped him up from the bed._ **

**_“Fury tells me you’re into art. You wanna go to the Metropolitan Art Museum?” You asked him. Steve blinked. “They have an art museum?” He sounded almost excited. You gave him a grin as the two of you started walking out of the room._ **

**_“You’ve missed out on a lot of things, Captain. The twenty-first century isn’t all that bad.”_ **

It had started out as a small little flame in them. Steve was happy with Bucky. Bucky was happy with Steve. But the two of them didn’t feel complete. 

They never felt that feeling of completion with each other. 

Until you. Back in their day, it would be frowned, even sneered upon for Alphas to mate with other Alphas. Even Omegas with other Omegas. But now, in the twenty-first century, it was considered fine. There were even laws passed that allowed Alphas and Alphas, Omegas and Omegas to do those such things together. Steve and Bucky could’ve even gotten fucking married. 

But they didn’t. 

They loved each other. They truly did. However, Steve and Bucky often fought in the bedroom. It was a part of their designation, fighting for control, to see who would be on top. The one to dominant. There was a part of them that wanted more, to be truly completed. 

So when you had waltzed into their lives, with your usual caring self, how could they not want to be completed? They wanted to have you in their arms. To be the one who accompanied them to Tony’s over-the-top, extravagant parties that the billionaire Omega threw at least once a month, instead of coming with Sam. Not that the two of them had an issue with Sam. No. In fact, they were both fond of the other Avenger. 

Bucky? Well… let’s just say, it was an uphill battle every day. Birdbrain seemed to only live to piss him off. Maybe he’d smack off one of his wings. That would be funny. 

Quite simply, they wanted you. In every shape, way, or form possible. Their bites on your Mating Gland. Their pups inside you, making your belly swell, due to their combined seeds. It wasn’t uncommon now for two Alphas to impregnate an Omega. Omegas were considered very fertile. True, they had their biological clocks, but due to their designation, it just made it easier, and their reproduction patterns lasted longer than Betas.

The years of working with you, as a teammate on and off the field, being Avengers… it was enough for them to realize how much they wanted you.

It was more than just a need. It was a want now. As they watched you talk with Sam and Natasha, discussing things like going to that Japanese restaurant you had taken Steve and Bucky at, the one that served the really good Japanese Soba and Ramen. The two of them took their rings out of the boxes, putting them on their fingers. Steve noted with a low acknowledgment about how nice it looked. 

But Bucky? Bucky looked at the wedding ring, how it blended in with his Vibranium arm. Courtesy of the Princess of Wakanda herself, the black and gold arm was truly an art to be admired. The gold ring stood out against the Vibranium arm. It left him a little transfixed. Steve looked at him. There seemed to be that quiet communication between the two of them, something that the other Avengers didn’t understand. Sure, Steve and Bucky were friends with all the other Avengers, but no one would understand as deeply as they understood each other. It was more than a personal level. Soulmates, they could be called. Whatever. 

As the two had the quiet conversation, then they looked at you. You had finished your conversations with Natasha and Sam, and they saw you mid-laugh. You looked at the two of them, having the smile on your face that tugged at their heartstrings. 

They were going to have you. You were going to be their Omega, one way or another. 

Being undercover as a polymerous married couple meant a few things. 

One, the three of you were fake married. 

Two, you had to pretend that you were all in love. Which wasn’t hard. The three of you pinned hard for each other anyway. 

And finally, three. You couldn’t look like yourselves. Steve was too noticeable. He was the one who attended the most press, the one who got the most media attention. Bucky and you, not so much. The former Winter Soldier and Waver didn’t give interviews quite often. Rarely did you two give interviews. But when you did, it always seemed that the metal-armed supersoldier was right there with you. It often led media outlets to gossip rather you would be bonded to either Steve or Bucky. Mostly Bucky, since the two of you always seemed to be together. But at the sight of the bites on each other’s necks, the media had decided that Steve and Bucky were already spoken for.

As Steve and Bucky were at the local Target, they had caught some stares. But it was mostly Steve. Bucky had been wearing his layers of clothing that helped hide his metal arm from view, even wearing a glove over his metal hand. Steve’s hand was holding his right one. 

It felt good to finally be able to hold Steve’s hand in public. The two of them knew back in their day, it would’ve been sneered upon for people like them to exist. True, male Omegas existed. Tony Stark was a prime example of that. 

But the twentieth century hadn’t been as open-minded as the twenty-first century. Male Omegas were practically unheard of and were only considered myths. Any evidence of male Omegas was overlooked or simply waved away. A male Alpha and a female Omega- that was what was desired in their time period. 

Now? Now people like Steve and Bucky could exist. It had given them so much freedom to express their affection freely. The basket hanging over Bucky’s metal arm, he recited their shopping list. 

“Milk, eggs, bread, butter, sugar, matcha green tea powder-” He smirked when he saw Steve wrinkle his nose in disgust. “I still don’t know how you can drink that stuff, Buck,” Steve replied in disgust. Bucky snickered. “Well, I don’t know how you can drink that stuff you call protein shakes, Stevie. That stuff makes me wanna gag.” He continued to walk as he heard Steve choke on air, snickering to himself as he heard, “Buck- Bucky what are you doing- stop laughing at me,” as he got their things off of the shelves. 

He smelled it. The scent of fresh air, as if Bucky had opened a window on a bright, sunny New York morning. 

You. 

You were bent over, looking at what looked to be hair dyes. Boxes and boxes of hair dye. Your bottom lip in between your teeth, you looked at every box of colors. 

_“No, no, no… no… do I want to go blonde? Or redhead? No… we have too many redheads in the Compound…”_ he heard you say to yourself in Russian. You had picked up the sounds of their footsteps, due to your mutant abilities. Being a sound mutant, you had the supersoldier hearing like Steve and Bucky, but without the serum. Just that though. The boys had everything else. 

_“Whatever ya do, don’t go brunette. Stevie’s already doing that.”_

You had the decency to jump in surprise. A look of panic overtook your eyes for a second. You saw Steve and Bucky looking at you with what looked to be amusement in their eyes. You took a deep breath. Your Omega had screeched, in joy of seeing her Alphas. 

_“Shit! Shit, you scared me, James. Hi Steve,”_ you breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Wait, Steve’s going brunette?” You raised an eyebrow. 

“Yup,” Steve replied, even popping the p, the little shit. You frowned, trying to imagine Steve, the blonde-haired Steve, with the golden eyebrows, as a brunette. He had a dark beard. It wouldn’t look so bad. You internally cursed yourself when you felt the slick running down your thighs. _You were really going to need your toys when you got back to the compound,_ you told yourself internally.

“O-Oh. Well, that’s good, I guess?” You replied awkwardly as you turned your gaze away from them and back to the boxes of color. 

You had been avoiding the boys after the meeting. When you had gotten back to your room, it finally hit you like a slap to the face that you were going to actually be fake married to them. 

Both of them. 

You knew Europe had different ideals of couples. That gave you some comfort. At least in Europe, they didn’t look at you strangely like they did in America. 

Or maybe that was just the Karens. Or Kyles. 

You heard the food was nice though. So there was that. 

“Hmm… maybe I should go blonde?” You suggested. “I mean,” you continued, “it would fit the blueish-green contacts Wanda gave me,” you said. 

For a moment, you thought you saw a change in Steve and Bucky’s eyes. For a split second, they looked hungry. It was a predatory look in their eyes, raking over your form. Like they were studying you, seeing what you would look like with that blonde hair and the bluish-green eye contacts. 

“Yeah,” Steve spoke, his voice lower. Richer. Deeper. “I think blonde would suit her just fine. Whatcha say, Buck?” 

Bucky didn’t answer. He only gave a nod. 

That was a yes. Bucky was in total, full agreement with Steve. 

Blonde would suit you just fine.


End file.
